Insane
by tigersbride
Summary: He's been winding her up for weeks, driving her insane. Getting drunk together may not be their best idea. Smutty little one shot for you all - Harry and Nikki's night together from my other story, Denial. You don't need to have read that first!


**I found some time today and thought I'd write a nice bit of smut for everyone. This one shot is my explanation for Harry and Nikki's night together from my multi-chapter story Denial, but you don't need to have read it to read this! Hope you all enjoy, and please tell me how I've done here, never know if I go too far or not far enough when I write M rated things! **

* * *

Did he know he was driving her insane? The constant little touches, whether on the arm, the shoulder, the 'accidental' brush of her breast. She would find herself pinned by him more often than seemed natural. He'd say it was because he was concerned, when they were out on the field, he'd say he'd heard something, and he'd hold her still, whether against a wall or in his arms. Every time she had to swallow her lust for him down. She couldn't allow him to realise her weakness. She'd had to have cold showers at work more than once, recently. It had definitely been too long since she'd had a man who knew what to do with her.

That day had been no different to any of the others in the last few weeks. He'd grinned his wicked grin, and he'd hung his arm around her shoulders, his hand limply lying just above her breast. He'd had his broad hand on her hip, fingers splayed outward across her stomach. He'd played with her fingertips under the table when they'd sat talking to Leo, and when he'd had something to say to her, he'd stopped her in the corridor by backing her against the wall with his hand above her shoulder. She hadn't had time to shower at work, it had been one of those busy, paperwork days, so she'd had to wait until she got home.

She hadn't even had time to entertain her fantasies, as she liked to do in the shower. He was due to come over for a movie. She was definitely going to need a lot of wine to get through the night without getting too wound up. She wished she'd said Saturday now, rather than the Friday it was. She would have had a bit of time to calm herself down before seeing him again.

The inevitable knock on the door came before she'd had time to dress fully. She threw on her royal blue silk dressing gown and opened the door, her blonde curls were dropped gently down her back, some at the front draped down just past her breasts. He smiled as she opened the door to him, and she watched as he looked her up and down. She swallowed, and he met her eyes.

"Bad time?" He grinned. She shrugged and apologised. He crossed to the sofa and started to pick a film while she poured two glasses of wine. She handed him one, put hers down and returned to her room to quickly dress. She grabbed a sheer blouse, light blue, patterned with tiny swallows, and pulled a black skirt up her newly shaven legs. She'd had time to do her makeup before he'd arrived, and decided her hair would be fine as it was.

She went back into her living room and smiled when she saw him refilling his glass. She took her place next to him, and they played the DVD, finding little interest in the comedy of the film. She tried desperately to concentrate on it, but he'd put his hand on her leg, and insisted on rubbing his thumb upwards.

By the time the movie had ended, she seemed to have drunk a bottle of wine to herself, maybe a bit more, and he'd drank at least two, probably nearer three. Her vision was clouded, and her judgement skewed. They had moved closer to each other during the movie, and he was only inches away from her now.

"Nikki" he moaned softly, the desperation, lust, need evident in his tone. He placed his hand softly on her face and stroked his fingers down her cheek. She laughed as he did this, giggled her sweet song that riled his heart. She moved her face into his palm so that he held it gently. She was smiling at him, beaming at the man that meant so much to her, the man she'd been fantasising about for weeks. He smiled back, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself if he'd tried. Involuntarily, he shifted towards her and placed his lips softly where his hand had been before, tasting her skin, his nose filling with the smell of her perfume, the smell of their need.

The magnetic force between them had dragged her lips to take them for her own. He tugged on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him so that her body pressed against his own. He begged for entry at her lips, and felt relief as she parted them to take his tongue into her mouth. He could feel her racing heart beating in time with his own as they drank from each other, and it pleased him, but he needed more. He moved his left hand to her shoulder and desperately tried to drag off her shirt, fumbling with the fastening. She pushed him away and he stared at her, a second of horror rewarded with pleasure as she pulled it over her head and resumed their kiss. His left hand found her breast and fought to pull her bra from it, dragging it from her shoulders.

She pushed him backwards onto the sofa, unbuttoning his shirt with the hand that wasn't holding her up. He shook it from his arm as he kissed her deeper, releasing a moan caught at the back of her mouth. He was pulsating through his whole body, he knew he'd never been more desperate. He groaned when she sat up, breaking their kiss, but groaned harder when she rubbed him, his need evident even through the thick denim of his jeans. He could feel horribly familiar waves of closeness, and knew he needed to stop her before he ruined this perfect moment.

"Niks" He hissed. He tried to shake her off but she remained firm, it was her turn to keep him pinned somewhere, her turn to spur fantasies in his mind. He wasn't used to lacking control. He'd never tell her how much it turned him on. "Nikki, please."

She grinned wickedly at him, her drunken eyes showing her innermost thoughts and desires. It was deliciously seductive. He gazed at her as she rubbed him, he didn't want it to end like this, but she was so God damned hot, he didn't know how much more he could take. He tried again to shift away from her, but his strength was lost to the alcohol that drowned his blood. Recognising his reddening face and sweating skin, she pulled her skirt from her body and he sighed in relief. He cursed again though, when she refused him entry, instead starting to rub him with herself. The image and the sensation were enough to tip him over the edge, what could he do? He was helpless to the blonde who held so much more than just his heart. He felt himself filling out under her as he succumbed to the gods of bliss.

She laughed proudly as she felt his release, and treated herself to a glance at his face, one she would remember for future fantasies. She didn't care about his clothes, they'd been in her washing machine before. She bent down to kiss him gently, ready for her next round, but he was having none of it. He pushed her away clumsily, pulling himself from the sofa and stumbling toward her bathroom, where he dragged his jeans off and climbed into her bath to shower, still in his boxers. He pulled at the dial until the water washed over him, and leant up against the tiles until he realised she had joined him. She spun him round with more force than either of them knew she had, and saw the embarrassment on his face. She smiled sweetly at him, with a hint of the devil lining her lips, and kissed him once more.

Even though he'd had more than enough for tonight, he felt the irresistible pull of his desire for her aching at him once again. He felt himself, barely even limp yet, hardening once more, and she felt it too, stroking against her leg. Her kiss deepened, and his heart reacted to the adrenaline once again.  
"Fuck me, Harry" she whispered into his ear, breaking the kiss for them to catch their breath under the heat of the shower. That was it, that was enough. She ripped off his boxers, freeing him as he lifted her up and pinned her against the tiles, standing before her with his hands firmly holding up her ass. The ass he had fantasised about so many times before, the ass he'd want to grab, to hold, to bite. She groaned as she grabbed his throbbing cock and hovered it at her entrance. He glared angrily at her, once was never going to be enough for tonight. She met his eyes and grinned, granting him the access they both had craved for so long. She felt him inside her, filling her core as he began to pump into her.

She breathed heavily as her body tingled. This was it, she thought, this was what it was meant to be like, a sense of belonging overcame her, soothed her along with the waves of pleasure she desired so badly. The evil spark came back to her eyes as she met his once more. She took two of her fingers and drifted them down her body to rub her clit in time with his thrusts.

His breathing became erratic; she couldn't turn him on more. She was everything to him before tonight, if possible she had surpassed even that, become the sex goddess he'd never forget, the sex goddess he'd never give up. It was her time to give herself too early. He watched her face with wide eyes as she came, dripping out against him slightly and tightening herself delightfully. Her mouth gaped open slightly and she moaned his name desperately. He upped his pace through her delight and it seemed an age before she landed back in her drunken body.

"More" she demanded, and he pulled her mouth back into his. She felt his bite on her lips and grabbed his hair with her hands. He ripped his teeth from her lips and shifted them down the bite softly on the hardened pink nipples that iced her pert breasts. She shook herself onto him as he thrust into her, his rhythm gaining pace. She felt his stubble prickling the side of her cheek as he drew closer once more, and found the waves of her own pleasure returning. There was never more passion in their kiss as they neared their climaxes, he became erratic with his rhythm when he drew too close even to stop. He felt her tightening beginning and couldn't help but spill into her as the both tipped over the edge. Wave after wave of pleasure overcame them both, the drops of the shower tingling their bodies as it splashed onto them.

When the feeling finally left them, he held her there, still inside her, as they caught their breaths. He kissed the side of her head awkwardly, his coordination again a victim of the wine. He dropped her down and they washed themselves quickly. He climbed out and wrapped himself into a towel, wrapping her too as she fell into him. She smiled up at him and he grinned back at her, suddenly exhausted. He took her hand and pulled her back into the living room, where they lay side by side on the large shag pile rug that decorated her grey carpets, and succumbed to sleep.

After a few hours had passed, Nikki awoke, feeling somewhat more sober. She could remember only brief parts of the night before, but knew what they'd done would lead to questions and awkwardness. She pulled the towel off of Harry and dragged the throw from the sofa to drape it over him, taking a quick, final glance at his perfect naked form.

She quickly stood and looked desperately for her clothes. She donned the bra she found next to the sofa, and pulled her blouse on over it. Her skirt lay there too, but her knickers weren't to be seen. She cursed her previously drunken state, and the severe headache it had invoked, and quickly checked the rooms of the house in search of them. She found them in the bathroom, along with a damp pair of boxers, which she threw into her washing machine, she'd probably get away with blaming a wine spill for his nakedness. She hung up the towels on the rail, and decided that this whole thing might look more believable if she had 'slept' in her bath, as usually he'd share her bed without question. The last thing she needed was suspicion. She was pretty sure he wouldn't remember anything, and anything he said she'd blame on a dream, he had drank more than enough wine for the both of them. Sighing, Nikki climbed into the tub and closed her eyes. She was sure she'd never see the darkness again, only images of their night together.


End file.
